The present invention relates to a technique which can be preferably applied to a transaction processing system for conducting a transaction between a plurality of information processing devices.
Currently, the transaction processing system is used in various works. For example, the transaction processing system is used in plenty of works including banking work and reservation work in a travel agent. Moreover, these transaction processing systems are linked to other transaction processing systems. For example, when drawing a deposit from bank A and transferring it to bank B, the transaction to update an account database of bank A is linked to the transaction to update an account database of bank B.
When transactions are linked between systems as has been described above, a transaction ID (local ID) managed in each system is different in most cases and accordingly, it is necessary to use an ID which can be recognized by each other (ID generated according to a predetermined specification will be referred to as a standard ID) in order to link the transactions between the systems. The standard ID is in a standard format common to the systems and defined by the standardization group or the like.
When a plurality of transactions are linked between systems by using the aforementioned standard ID, if any failure occurs in one of the transactions, the system detects the failure and records failure information. The failure information includes the local ID of the system but may not include the standard ID used when linked. When a failure occurs, the entry relating the standard ID to the local ID in a correspondence table is deleted and the failure investigation often requires a plenty of time.
It should be noted that for processing information by linking a plurality of information processing systems, there has been suggested a method for assuring information processing trace capable of assuring trace of each information processing (for example, see JP-A-2002-324001.